Tell Me I'm Enough
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: Rogue and Warren get married. Rogue didn't get the cure, but can touch her husband. Old problems resurface in Warren's life, and he trys to...
1. Chapter 1

Rating: R, for future sexual content.

Disclaimer: No Own

Changes from Movie: Rogue didn't get the cure, dated Warren, for some reason CAN touch him, they left, got married and Warren is suicidal.

Tired of Life

The sky had turned a light orange. It was far past blue cloud-less skies, but hadn't settled on dark yet. Marie Worthington hurried up the sets to her apartment. She unlocked the door and slipped inside. The apartment seemed crystal clean, hardly lived in, which may have been due to her absence in the house for the majority of the day. But she wasn't the only person living there.

There was no mess, not a cushion out of place, except for of course…

A line of feathers, almost perfectly straight, lead to the bedroom. Some were white, but some were stained with blood, and those worried her. He had _just _got out of the hospital for attempt- why had he done this? She crept to the bedroom and pushed the door open.

He was lying in bed, on his side, and the marks on his back, from where he'd cut his wings off, were clearly visible. The pillows were stained with tears, the sheets with blood. He wasn't conscious, but she could tell he was just asleep. She walked slowly over to the bed.

"What can I do for you, baby…" she whispered, softly crying, "How can I save you?" She knew he couldn't hear her, but he didn't seem to listen when he was awake either. He wanted out. Out of life.

Warren Worthington woke up to the quiet darkness of the night. The place beside him was empty; this made him sigh. She had found out. He got out of bed and silently went through the house, until he reached the door. He opened it- and there she was.

She was leaning on the railing, looking over the parking lot and road. Few cars drove by; it was only one in the morning. "I would have cleaned it up, if I knew you'd be home early."

"Am I not enough?" she asked, without even turning around to look at him. "Of course," he reached to hold her, but she turned around and glared furiously, "Then why?" He didn't speak. "You did marry me, right?" she snapped, "Or was that just loathing for the girl who couldn't touch!"

"I married you because I loved you…"

"What, did you stop? Am I that bad that you have to do this?" she spat. Before he could reply, she shoved him towards the door, "Is it that bad you have to try and kill yourself."

"You didn't have the life I had," he replied sharply, "The father I had."

"That's right- I didn't have one at all!" she started down the stairs. "Rogue…I'm just…I'm lonely…" "Then fuckin' _tell_ me," She screamed, refusing to acknowledge the tears streaming down her face. Unable to raise his voice to her, "Just…come back inside, will ya?"

"I can't do this Warren," she murmured. "I can't go to work every day wondering how you'll hurt yourself. It's too much."

"Come back inside, I promise, it won't happen again."

"You've promised me before-"

"I mean it this time. C'mon Rogue…if I'm gonna get better, you have to help. I need you."

"Apparently you don't need me that much or you wouldn't have attempted in the first place," she sighed. Warren quietly replied, "It had nothing to do with you."

"We're married," Rogue coked an eyebrow, "I have everything to do with you."

"This was just…old problems resurfacing."

"I know- your dad's death. So talk to me," she walked back up the stairs and stopped in front of him, "Talk to me."

"Well, he wasn't a good guy, and he ruined everything, just like he's ruining us. Oh wait. That was me."

"You're not going to be like your father," Rogue walked to the door, "But you have to stick around long enough to prove it to me. And yourself."

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Rogue walked back over to him and laid her hands on his waist. "I love you."

Warren sighed, "I need to hear that more. You're always at work."

"Well, come inside with me and I'll show you just how much I love you," she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Another Blow

"Hello?" Rogue said, groggily. It was the middle of the night for peat sakes! "Hello, this is Darla Worthington; I'm Warren's great aunt."

"Point?" Rogue snapped, grumpily. "I'm afraid I have some bad news…"

"Good morning honey," Rogue said, as Warren walked into the kitchen. "I thought you had work today," he said, sitting down at the table. Rogue flipped the scrambled eggs she was making over and dumped them on a plate, "I was. But I thought I should be home."

"Why?" he demanded. "Because…I have something to tell you."

"What?" he asked worriedly. "It's your mom," Rogue said, almost a whisper, "She…she was killed."

"By who?" Warren shouted. "Some angry mutants," Rogue said, "They-y killed h-her."

Warren didn't say anything, but sat quietly, turning red in the face. "I have to go." He walked to the door, opened it, and left. Knowing Rogue would try and stop him; he hurriedly flew down the steps and was gone before she would even speak. She starred at the open door for a long moment. Then she slammed it shut, locked it, threw the plate of eggs in the garbage and went to her room.

She sat down on the bed. Not again…


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews.

Enough is Enough

Warren walked silently to the apartment door. He didn't' know what awaited him inside. Would Rogue be pissed or understanding. Or would she even be there? He twisted the handle. Locked, of course. He lifted up the welcome mat. That key was gone too. Just as he was about to find some other way of getting inside- the door opened.

"What?" Rogue said. Warren didn't know what exactly to say, "I-I came h-home."

"Finally," she said, not moving from the doorway, keeping him outside. "I thought we were good, Warren. Then this?"

"I needed-"

"Time? Space? A few moments alone?"

"I t-thought you'd understand…"

"Really? Cause I don't- Warren. So explain it to me, why don't ya? Explain to me why my husband never talks to me, never lets me in on his problems, and just thinks fuck it! I'll go get drunk and try to kill myself, she won't mind."

"Well I didn't do it this time!" he said. "Don't care. I'm tired of you and _your_ issues. We should be able to work them out together, but you don't tell me anything."

"You don't ask!"

"I shouldn't have to," Rogue hissed, "I just shouldn't."

"Rogue, c'mon, I need you…"

"Really?" Rogue finally moved from the doorway- but stepped out, instead of letting him in. "I find that hard to believe."

"I go to work, so I can feed you and take care of you. I come home, tired, exhausted and irritated, and there you are- almost dead."

"I've never gotten that far," he snapped. "Not yet," she quickly retorted, "But I'm not sticking around for you too."

"Rogue!" "And then you complain that I never say _I_ _Love You_. Well I let my actions speak for themselves, and taking care of you seems to qualify in that category. And when do you say you love me? Never."

"I can't live without you!"

"Really? But you can die with me, huh?"

"That's not fair," Warren replied. "Maybe not, but it's not like you fair to me either."

Warren hadn't noticed the bag she had in her hand, but now, it was clearly obvious. "You're leaving?"

"Why should I stay?" Rogue asked, "So I can give up my life to protect you?"

"Just wait, I'll get better!"

"No. No more waiting. I'm done. I've waited for years for you to forget that life, and be with me. I've waited hours today, for you to return and talk to me. But you didn't. And I'm not waiting any longer."

"Please Rogue!" he chased her down the stairs, but she didn't look at him as she kept walking. "Come back!" he begged from the bottom of the stairs. Rogue was already down the sidewalk and through the parking lot when he started crying.

"Don't leave me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait, here's more. Reviews would be nice.**

Phone Calls

Rogue sat down on the couch. She was in a hotel room, a small one, but cozy. She was happy she'd found a place for the night that wasn't over expensive or a shithole. She had picked up her cell phone almost thirty times to call Warren. He'd called her four hundred times, and every time it took until the last ring to decide not to answer it.

She really felt horrible. Four Hundred phone calls- that was dedication. With no reward at the end of the tunnel. She really should call him, but Rogue set her phone a few feet away and relaxed on the couch. The phone rang again.

Unable to fight the urge she grabbed it, took a deep breath, and answered it, without even looking at the caller.

"Hello?" She said, just wanting to here his voice.

"Hey, Rogue, it's me, Kitty."

"Pryde? Oh. How are you?" Rogue asked, disappointed, but faking excitement well.

"I'm good. I'm still here at the Institute. So I'm getting married this weekend."

"Are you? Who's the lucky guy?" Rogue asked, fiddling with a loose string on her shirt.

"Bobby. I will officially be Mrs. Bobby Drake. Now I know you had problems with him and all, but I'm hoping you'll put those aside and attend. Bring Warren."

"Warren and I are taking a break," Rogue said, "He just has…issues."

"Well maybe they'll be fixed my Saturday. Anyhow. You know where the place is, since you lived there for a few years. So, I will put you down as a guest."

"O.K. Kit, I'll be there," Rogue said. There was a _click_ at the other line. Kitty was gone. Rogue shrugged and grabbed her notepad in her purse to write down the date.

Then the phone rang again.

Rogue looked at the caller. For the four hundred and first time, Warren called. She let in a lot of air and then answered it.

"Hello?"

"Rogue?" A surprised Warren whispered from the other line. She could tell he'd been crying, hard.

"Yeah, It's me," she replied without any emotion. She was very angry at herself for doing this to him, but she had to keep her cool.

"I love you," he whispered, "I'll never do it again."

"Warren…" Rogue sighed.

"Rogue, please, come back to me."

"I just can't trust what you're saying. It's been the last time for the last million times you've done this. I really hate seeing you like this, or hearing you anyhow, but I can't be with somebody who doesn't want to be there with me."

"I promise I won't ever-"

"Like I said," Rogue murmured, "I cannot trust that."

"I don't know what I can say. Or what to do! I have no reason to live, without you…" he trailed off, and she could hear a quiet sob on the other end.

"Warren, you attempted when you had me. You had me right there!" Rogue said sternly, "And you still did it. I would have been with you forever, and loved you forever. But you know what? You can't love somebody who isn't there."

"I am here though," he cried, "And I'm telling you I'm not going anywhere."

"I can't do it, I'm sorry. Don't call back," Rogue hung up and let the phone drop to the floor. Then, she closed her eyes, and cried. She sat on the couch and cried until there were no more tears. And then she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**More! Reviews, people, reviews. And I don't know if I did this previously, but I don't own any of these characters, I am just borrowing them.**

Tell Me I'm Enough

At seven AM, Rogue woke to soft knocking on her door.

She sat up on the couch and for a second forgot how she had fallen asleep there. But then it all came back to her. The tears, the pain, and the phone calls.

She got up and quietly went to the door. When she opened it, she was barley surprised.

"I have no right to be here," Warren said, "But I am."

"You're right. You don't have any right to be here," Rogue hissed.

"I don't know exactly what to say to you."

"Maybe you would if you called me. For the millionth time."

"Well if would have answered the first time…"

"Then what, Warren?" Rogue stepped outside, "What is it that would had happened?"

"I could tell you something. I was just too torn up to say it when you finally did answer."

"So?" She urged him on.

"I've had a messed up life. To the Worthingtons, when you have a problem, you don't talk to somebody. You hide it, or just deal with it yourself. That's how I was raised. Nobody was ever around to talk to, and if they were, they wouldn't care."

"I'm not your father, or your mother. I'm your wife. And I should be enough."

"I guess I'm out of excuses then."

"Guess so."

"What can I do to make this right? Please, tell me."

Rogue stood looking at him for the longest time, "You can hold me. And tell me that I'm enough."

Warren pulled her into a long embrace, softly whispering in her ear, "You're enough. You're more then enough." When they had pulled back, Rogue gazed up into his empty, red-ringed eyes. He looked back at her, and his sorrow face, and salt-stained cheeks made her want to hold him.

"I'll move back in," she whispered, "I suppose."

"I love you, honey," he whispered. She nodded and went inside to pack her bags.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the ending, it's short, but I wasn't sure what to write. I figured I needed to follow up on Kitty's wedding so… Now there is a sequel, I'll begin posting in probably a few days (less if I'm done with it) and it will be on Jemina and I's profile, if you'd like to find it. It's called 'Show Me You're Enough'. So expect that if you liked this one enough to continue reading the life of Rogue & Warren. Reviews please, and just for me, if you think you'll read the sequel, please leave word (in a review). Ok, I'll shut up now, read!**

Saturday

On Saturday, they drove to the Institute, big wrapped presents in hand. When Kitty saw their car drive up, she stopped what she was doing and headed for it. Rogue got out of the car and hugged her old friend tightly.

"I'm so glad you could make it," The soon-to-be bride smiled, "Both of you."

Kitty dragged them towards the back yard, where a whole wedding extravaganza was being set up. Rogue said hello to a few old friends, and noticed Warren had disappeared. She went inside the school and walked down the halls.

She passed Warren's old room, and went inside. A new kid's stuff decorated the walls, and Warren was standing, gazing out the window.

"Havin' fun?" she asked.

"I just like remembering this place. It was my home away from home."

"And where is your home now?" Rogue asked.

Warren smiled, "Wherever you are."


	7. News on Sequel

Hello Readers. I have posted the first chapter of "Show Me you're Enough", the sequel to "Tell Me I'm Enough". This is the link to get to it:

you could just look on my profile, if that doesn't work:

Rayne.


End file.
